Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium cultivar Yowoodstock.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Yowoodstockxe2x80x99.
The new Chrysanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif. and Fort Myers, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new potted Chrysanthemum cultivars that are suitable for year-round production with uniform plant growth habit, good vigor, desirable inflorescence form and floret colors, fast response time, and good postproduction longevity.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross made by the Inventor in June, 1998, in Salinas, Calif., of a proprietary Chrysanthemum seedling selection identified as code number YB-5721, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Chrysanthemum seedling selection identified as code number YB-4609, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross grown in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla. in March, 1999. The selection of this plant was based on its uniform plant growth habit, desirable inflorescence form and ray floret colors, fast response time, and excellent postproduction longevity.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Fort Myers, Fla. in June, 1999. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Yowoodstock has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and/or light level, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Yowoodstockxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Yowoodstockxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum:
1. Uniform, upright and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Strong and freely branching growth habit.
3. Dark green-colored foliage.
4. Uniform flowering habit.
5. Early flowering, 8-week response time.
6. Large anemone-type inflorescences.
7. White-colored ray florets with enlarged yellow green-colored disc florets.
8. Good postproduction longevity with plants maintaining good substance and color for about three weeks in an interior environment.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum differ primarily from plants of the female parent selection in ray floret coloration as plants of the new Chrysanthemum have white-colored ray florets whereas plants of the female parent selection have pink-colored ray florets. In addition, plants of the new Chrysanthemum are not as vigorous as and flower about one week later than plants of the female parent selection.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum differ primarily from plants of the male parent selection in inflorescence form as plants of the new Chrysanthemum have anemone-type inflorescences whereas plants of the male parent selection have single daisy-type inflorescences. In addition, plants of the new Chrysanthemum do not produce pollen whereas plants of the male parent selection produce pollen.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the cultivar White Yograceland, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,508. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Salinas, Calif., plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the cultivar White Yograceland in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum were not as vigorous as plants of the cultivar White Yograceland.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flowered about three or four days later than plants of the cultivar White Yograceland.
3. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had shorter ray florets than plants of the cultivar White Yograceland.
4. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had larger discs than plants of the cultivar White Yograceland.